Ash Ketchum's Digital Adventure
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After losing the Kalos League, Ash's brother Red Ketchum returns home from his training trip on Mount Silver. Ash's friends have almost all abandoned him for his more powerful and skilled brother, leading Ash to think of himself as worthless. But when he gets a message from someone called Ophanimon, his life will change forever. But when this adventure ends, will he want to return?
1. Chapter 1

_**A most unusual choice for a story, I know. Two box office rivals who would surely never meet in a crossover. Well, crossovers like this one have been done before, so I figured I'd try my hand at writing one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please be sure to leave a long review at the end telling me what you guys and girls out there think about this story, or at least the idea. Well, without further ado, read on and enjoy the story.**_

_**(Takes place after the Kalos League)**_

_***I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. Although I personally think they'd go well together in a crossover movie or episode.***_

* * *

_**Meeting Among the Legends & Myths**_

* * *

Deep in the Hall of Origins, the Legendary Pokemon of the various regions are all peering down at the mortal world through a viewing mirror as they watched the most recent events that Arceus's Chosen One, Ash Ketchum, has been through. And not all of them have been good.

The gathered Pokemon include Arceus herself (yes, I made Arceus female in this story. It's been done before, so don't get your knickers in a not! Especially since almost all of the Legendary and Mythycal Pokemon are, in reality, genderless.), Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, the Legendary Birds known as Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno, the Beast of the Sea Lugia, the three Legendary Dogs who go by Entei, Suicune, and Raikou, Johto's own guardian bird Ho-Oh, the time traveling Pokemon known as Celebi, the four Regi Pokemon: Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas, the three Pokemon who embody Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower: Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, and then there's Mew and her clone, MewTwo.

Following these Pokemon are some rather interesting Pokemon who are returning to the Hall of Origins after many, many eons. Reshiram, the Dragon of Truth, and Zekrom, the Dragon of Ideals. After them are the likes of Victini and Meloetta. Latios (who Arceus revived and separated from the Soul Dew) and his sister Latias, followed by the two Pokemon who control the sea, land and sky. Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza are their names. After them is the Pokemon who came from space in a meteorite: Deoxys. And of course we can't forget about the Dream Duo, Cresselia and Darkrai. Then there is Heatran, who is said to embody the planet's very core. Also among them are Manaphy and its fellow sea guardian, Phione.

The next group is a quartet, three of whom are shaking in rage while one of them is trying to comfort their newest and youngest member, who happens to be crying his eyes out. The Swords of Justice, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. After them are the three Forces of Nature: Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus. After them is Kyurem, an Ice and Dragon Type Legendary who was at one time the dragon that was Zekrom and Reshiram combined. And of course, there is Jirachi: the Legendary Pokemon who is said to sleep for 100 years before waking up for a total of seven days and seven nights when the Millennium Comet passes by. But once it passes, Jirachi falls back into hibernation. Jirachi has the power to grant anyone's wishes within certain parameters, even though its greatest strength is being able to teleport things, people, and Pokemon to various places.

And finally, there are the Pokemon who represent the balance between life and death. Xerneas, the Deer of Life. Yveltal, the Death Wyvern. And Zgarde, who's realm remains shrouded in mystery. Even to Arceus. After them is the final Legendary Pokemon who Ash met. Diancie, who seems to have been born of a mutation when a Carbink hatched. But despite being the product of a genetic mutation or otherwise, she is still considered to be a Legendary Pokemon.

They have all come for the exact same reason. Because the Chosen One has become something of a pariah amongst his own peers. Well, some of them at least.

And it all started for the exact same reason.

The return of Ash's older brother: Red Ketchum.

Red was the Kanto Champion for a long time before he trained a substitute to take his place while he and his team of Pokemon trained up on Mount Silver in the Johto Region, but he's finally returned home after hearing about his younger brother's exploits in the various regions. Though, it's mostly his placings in the various tournaments that caught his attention the most.

He certainly did offer his congratulations for Ash's victories in the Orange Island League and the Battle Frontier, and even gave his condolences for his recent loss in the Kalos League. Ash's Greninja, especially with that new form, was certainly a very powerful Pokemon, but against a Mega Evolved Charizard like Alain's (even though it's really much weaker than Red's. Seriously, Alain relies too much on Mega Evolution to win his battles.) with more battle experience, it just couldn't win. Especially since that transformation wasn't perfected at the time of the tournament, causing Ash and Greninja to tire out too quickly.

Ash and Red's mother, Delia, who had been watching Anime before the tournament, had compared it to the stamina issue that Frieza had with his new Golden Form in the Resurrection 'F' Dragon Ball Z movie. And despite the reference, all of Ash's friends, their Pokemon, and even Ash and Red themselves can definitely see the connection to what Delia was talking about. If Ash and his Greninja had had more time to train with that form, they probably could have avoided the stamina issue and won the Kalos League.

Unfortunately, as Red continued to stay in Pallet with his family, Ash noticed that his friends and even his Pokemon were beginning to flock more towards Red and treated him more and more like he doesn't exist.

It didn't start out too bad, at first. They all still made time for him. But then they all didn't even seem to notice him anymore. Even Pikachu, Ash's starter Pokemon and practically another brother, left Ash for Red. Now, as the Legendaries continue to view Ash's life through the viewing mirror, they find themselves growing more and more angered at his former companions.

"I SHOULD HAVE JUST DESTROYED THOSE HUMANS WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" MewTwo roared as waves of psychic energy rolled off his body.

And though she didn't voice it, Mew actually agrees with her cloned brother. She thought that Brock and those other humans were worth saving when MewTwo went on his rampage and created an army of super clone Pokemon. But it seems she was wrong. Only Ash was ever worth saving.

"Calm yourself, MewTwo. We all understand your anger, but we must settle this tactfully." Lugia stated, ever the calm and collected one. "After all, there are several in that group of former companions to our Chosen One who can be redeemed."

And Lugia is right. By looking into the hearts of Ash's former traveling companions, the Legendary Pokemon are able to see just who among this group are truly redeemable. But it's a very small list.

So far, only the Chosen One's mother, Delia, along with two of his former female traveling companions who go by the names of Dawn and May are redeemable.

"So, what do we do? Do we go down and join the Chosen One as his Pokemon?" Darkrai asked.

"A noble notion, Darkrai. But that is not what must be done." Arcues said.

When she spoke up, every member of the Council of Legends, no matter their emotional state, turned their attention to her. Though you can't really tell, Arceus looked quite a bit emotionally drained. But then, who can blame her? I mean, her Chosen One has just been put through a terrible bought of heartbreak and betrayal by his closest friends and family. And since he's the Chosen One that she chose herself to help all Pokemon and protect the Legendaries from those who would do them harm and abuse their power, she is linked to him on an emotional level.

"There is another path that the Chosen One must walk. One that will unite two worlds, and save us all." Arceus said before asking "Have I ever told any of you the story of a world parallel to our own?"

"No. No you haven't." Entei said.

"Can't say you have." Terrakion added.

"This is the first I've heard of it." Jirachi commented.

The rest of the Council of Legends simply nodded 'no' to their strongest member.

"Well, this world is a world that was actually unknowingly created by the very humans that inhabit our world. An entire world that is inhabited by sentient computer data. The indiginous life there call themselves 'Digital Monsters': or Digimon, for short." Arceus explained.

"Ha! Digital Monsters, who came up with that stupid name?" laughed Moltres.

"Well, who came up with a stupid name like 'Pocket Monsters' and then shortened it to Pokemon? Hmm?" Articuno offered as a retort.

Moltres gave his sibling a flat look as he replied with "Touche." and simply turned his attention back to Arceus. The Goddess of Pokemon nodded gratefully at Articuno for preventing another possible argument over something as pointless as the name of a species and whether or not it sounds ridiculous.

"As I was saying, much like our world, the Digital World seems prone to having catastrophes of a grand scale. To counter this, the two deity class computer programs known as Yggdrasil and Iliad select a group of humans to traverse to their world and fight these threats alongside their Digimon partners. And now, another such catastrophie is occurring as we speak. One of the Three Celestial Digimon known as the Digimon Archangels, Cherubimon, has been tainted by a great evil from a time in the Digital World's history when ten great warriors bearing the elemental powers of Fire, Wind, Thunder, Light, Ice, Darkness, Water, Steel, Earth, and Wood. He has gone mad with power and has taken five of these Digimon Spirits: the Spirits of Darkness, Earth, Wood, Water, and Steel, and has revived them as his own loyal foot soldiers to conquer the Digital World." Arceus explained as her eyes narrowed. "Ophanimon, who is currently being held captive by Cherubimon, is assembling a new group of Digidestined to fight this new threat. But the original human who was to become the Warrior of Flame, has died recently due to Leukemia, and can no longer carry out his role as Digidestined."

"Then that means…!" Palkia started to say.

"Indeed, brother. The Digidestined is incomplete. They can't win against Cherubimon's forces…!" Dialga finished.

"Yaaay!" cheered Mesprit.

"No, sister. That's bad." Uxie scolded.

Mesprit made a depressed noise as she realized it really is bad.

"Do you realize what this means?" Uxie asked desperately.

"Yes!" exclaimed Mesprit.

Uxie stared at his sister and pondered what she said for a very short moment. Having lived with her for quite some time before he and his siblings settled in their own individual lakes, he knows how her mind works.

"You don't really, do you."

It wasn't a question, even though it sounds like one. Mesprit just held her tails as she made a timid noise. That's when MewTwo slammed his fists on the viewing mirror out of anger, nearly cracking the mirror as he ranted on about the consequences of such occurrences. And he was yelling the whole time, too.

"**It means BOTH our worlds are in danger! Cherubimon won't stop at the Digital World! He'll try to conquer our world as well! Imagine the humans and even the Pokemon fighting against ultra powered creatures they have absolutely no hope of defeating on their own! Creatures that could very well push US to our breaking points!"**

All of the Legendaries, even the most naive among them, understood exactly what MewTwo is talking about. Even a Rookie Level Digimon is more than powerful enough to take down a Pokemon with just one attack. And since Digimon don't just stop attacking once their opponent has fainted, it will mean the deaths of millions of life forms: human and Pokemon alike!

"MewTwo is indeed correct. And this would be a problem if Ophanimon and I hadn't reached an idea beforehand." Arceus said, gaining everyone's attention once again and calming their fears.

After all, if Arceus and another being who is roughly on the same power scale as her have come to reach a mutual agreement, it's sure to be a good one.

"We have agreed to send Ash to the Digital World. There he shall become the Warrior of Flame in Takuya's place, becoming a member of the new Digidestined. He will be the savior of not just our world. But also a world in desperate need of a true hero." Arceus said.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me!" exclaimed Groudon. "Those buncha brats we saw in the Viewing Mirror don't deserve someone like the Chosen One if they were so willing to push him away in favor of Red! THAT PUNK'S NOT EVEN A CHOSEN ONE!"

Cresselia cleared her throat and spoke for the first time in many meetings.

"Mother, I believe I speak for all of us when I say that I agree with Groudon." she said. "Someone must go and become the new Warrior of Flame to save both our worlds. This will also give him some much needed time away from those who have turned their backs on him, and help heal the emotional damage he has suffered."

"Not to mention the physical damage from all the times that Misty girl hit him over the head with that stupid mallet of hers." Zapdos muttered under his breath.

All of the Legendary Pokemon, Arceus included, winced as they remembered the overly violent and highly temperamental redhead and how she seemed to prefer to hit Ash over the head with a mallet she keeps… somewhere… whenever he didn't bend to her will. Usually whenever her puppy dog eyes failed her. Or if he laughed at her whenever she tried to sing on karaoke night.

"Good. So we all agree. I will contact Ophanimon. She'll send out the message that will bring him to the terminal tonight, and he shall leave for the Digital World on one of the Trailmons." Arceus said. "If that is all, then this meeting is adjourned."

Having come to an agreement and with Arceus's word, the Legendaries left the Hall of Origins back to their own homes. They must keep the balance of the world and have many duties to fulfill. Meanwhile, Arceus got ready to make contact with Ophanimon. It's time she learn that a new Warrior of Flame is ready to rise up from the ashes like a mighty phoenix.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Well, there's the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it, because I've put a lot of time and effort into writing this. And just so you know, until I find a reliable source to watch Digimon Frontier, each chapter will only be about 3000+ words long. (Not counting Author's Notes.) Since I'm pretty sure that's the maximum of what I can write per chapter. Be sure to leave a long review telling me what you think, and I'll see y'all next chapter!**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a blessed day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, this story sure has gotten a lot of reviews. I'm happy to see that this idea has at least caught the attention of some readers out there. I hope it continues to live up to everybody's expectations. See you all later, and I hope to see some more great reviews like what I got last time.**_

_***I still don't own Digimon or Pokemon.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Spirit Evolution!" = Regular Speech

'_Spirit Evolution!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Spirit Evolution!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Plans of Pokemon**_

* * *

While Ash's former friends are busy once again fawning over that Red fellow, Ash's Pokemon were having a meeting of their own in one of the more secluded parts of Professor Oak's ranch. They don't want what they're about to say to be spread to the wrong ears. After all, not all of the Pokemon at this ranch can be trusted. True, there are SOME who are trustworthy, like Gary's Umbreon and Tracey's Scyther (bless his elderly soul), but they can't take any chances with the rest.

Leading this meeting is the most mature member of the large group, Ash's Bulbasaur, who the Pokemon belonging to Ash have more than once elected as their unofficial leader. Especially since Pikachu is apparently no longer one of them.

Even several Pokemon that Ash released on his journeys or left with others to become stronger are present at this meeting. Ash's Pidgeot is there now that the flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto have a few guardian Pidgeots among their flock to defend themselves, because she wants to become Ash's Pokemon again. Ash's Butterfree and his mate are there to join Ash now that their babies are all grown up and living on their own. Even Ash's Charizard flew all the way from the Charicific Valley to rejoin Ash for good. He even found a Mega Stone compatible with him so that he and Ash can use Mega Evolution if they need to.

Unfortunately, some like Ash's Greninja and his Primeape couldn't make it. But they know that some messenger Pidgeys from the flock Pidgeot used to safeguard from the Spearow flock and its leader, Fearow, would give them the scoop on what's going on.

"Thank you all for coming today." Bulbasaur said, gaining the attention of his fellow Pokemon. "As you all are no doubt aware, our trainer Ash's older brother and champion of the Kanto League, Red Ketchum, has returned from Mount Silver. And I'm sure you all know that his arrival has wrought negative consequences for our trainer."

Charizard snorted small embers from his nostrils as he interrupted Bulbasaur.

"That's an understatement. Our trainer has been abandoned and neglected by his former friends and family. Not to mention that Professor Oak has been talking about giving us away to 'more worthy trainers' as though we're nothing but property." Charizard growled.

"Yes. And it's a growing concern for us all. If we can't find out how Red has them all brainwashed like this, who knows what will happen to Ash!" exclaimed Meganium, who had recently evolved from her Bayleaf form.

Bulbasaur nodded as he too shares this concern.

"Which is why we must all leave this place and meet up with Ash in the forest on Route 1. Pidgeot told me that she spoke with the Spearow & Fearow flock that lives there, and their leader has agreed to grant us sanctuary so long as we do not attack them first. And in return, they too shall not attack us." Bulbasaur informed.

"I'm just a little bit surprised by Fearow's history. Who would've guessed that he used to be a trainer's Pokemon before the poor girl died protecting him and the rest of her Pokemon from Team Rocket?" said Quilava.

"I say we cause as much damage to this place as we can on our way out to distract them long enough for us to make our escape!" declared Talonflame.

Some of the more violent members of Ash's Pokemon, like Tauros and his herd, nodded in agreement. To them, destruction is always a good time.

"But you know, maybe we should try and convince Ash to trade some of us to other trainers looking for Tauros of their own." said one of the lower ranking members of the Tauros Herd, who we'll call Bob. "No offense, Chief, but Ash only ever uses you in battle. The rest of us are always left here at the ranch to just stampede around. And while I love a good stampede every once in awhile, I long to really test myself in actual combat!"

Rather than get mad at Bob for this comment, the lead Tauros (or Chief as they call him to avoid confusion) simply snorted and nodded his head. He knows that this herd cannot sustain itself without battle, and he is the only Tauros that Ash actually battles with. Besides, if he trades away the other Tauros it means that they'll all have new friends.

"We can discuss this later. We will need to talk about a new regional professor for Ash to register with. If Oak is so willing to give us away like toys at a yard sale, then he might try to either suspend or delete Ash's Trainer License in order to stop him from ever travelling or training again!" said Donphan.

"You're right. Now, who do we know that will never turn their back on Ash, no matter what?" Bulbasaur pondered.

This got all of Ash's Pokemon thinking long and hard about this. Chances are a majority of the regional professors will side with Oak if he gives a convincing enough argument. Professor Elm is not a good option. He was Oak's top student and will likely side with the old man in an effort to kiss up to him. Professor Birch is also somebody who holds Oak in very high regard. Professor Rowan is somebody who would be way to strict for their liking. And none of them really know Professor Sycamore all that well.

It was actually Ash's Unova Region Flying type Pokemon known as Unfeazant that gave a good idea.

"Hey, why don't we have Ash reregister with Professor Juniper?" she suggested.

"Girl, that is the stupidest…" Krookodile began only to stop himself. "Come to think of it, that's probably the single most brilliant idea you've ever had!"

"I know! And chances are I'm never gonna have another one like it! That's why we HAVE to do this!" Unfeazant agreed while preening herself.

The rest of Ash's Pokemon spoke amongst themselves as they pondered this idea. They like Juniper. She's kind, funny, she absolutely loves all Pokemon, and she's also never done anything to hurt Ash. With a unanimous decision made, the Pokemon began to formulate a plan to escape from the ranch and get to their trainer before anybody notices.

They especially don't want to be given to that arrogant braggart of a brat boy, Max Maple. They heard that he's one of the people Oak would have given them to. And he would've gladly given Misty all of Ash's Water Type Pokemon, none of which she deserves if she's so willing to just take them from somebody else.

Then again, Misty's always been a stuck-up, selfish, ill-tempered bitch.

It makes many Pokemon wonder just how and why Togepi could stand to be around her during those years. Especially since she never did really train Togepi to let him get stronger, which just proves how weak she is. Sure her sisters are lousy excuses for Gym Leaders since they put their looks and fame before the Gym, but at least they have more skill as trainers than Misty ever will.

"Alright, so how're we gonna bust outta this booby hatch, Bulbasaur?" Swellow asked.

"WE'RE GONNA USE A DRAGON! RIGHT?" Pignite asked loudly.

"A HAMBURGER BY ANY OTHER NAME WOULD BE AS CHEESY!" exclaimed an equally loud Totodile.

That was when Squirtle shut them both up by shaking them like maracas and bashing their heads against one another, making the two Pokemon see stars for a moment.

"Keep it down, Numbskulls! We're trying to be sneaky here!" he scolded.

"Is it a hamburger, Bulbasaur…?" asked a still dizzy Totodile.

"Hardly, Totodile." Bulbasaur said with an anime sweatdrop on his brow.

And he's not the only one to have one after seeing what just went down. Then again, nobody could blame Squirtle for how he reacted. They really are trying to be as sneaky as possible.

"Now then, I know several Pokemon in this ranch who owe me some favors. Magnetons, Dugtrios, and Nidoking make up the bulk, with some Vileplumes and Magmars for a little added measure. I'll ask them to create a distraction and we'll leave in the ongoing chaos." Bulbasaur explained.

All of the Pokemon gave their own forms of approval at the Seed Pokemon's plan. It's a sound one, and since they won't be around to help stop this mess when it goes down, it'll be a lot harder for Oak to stop these Pokemon from causing destruction to the whole place.

"They'll begin their part of the plan at dusk. An explosion caused by a group of Voltorb and Electrode will be the signal for us to get the hell outta dodge!" Bulbasaur explained further. "Until then, rest up. We're going to need as much energy as we can get for this journey. And believe me, it's not gonna be easy."

"What I wanna know though is: why did almost everybody turn on Ash like they did when Red showed up? Including Pikachu?" asked Infernape.

And it's a legitimate question that got everyone thinking. This is quite out of character for many of Ash's friends, and should be totally impossible in the case of Pikachu. So what caused it? They decided to think about that later. Right now they need to prepare for their inevitable escape.

And yet they are completely unaware of the fact that they're being watched by a duo of Psychic Type Legendary Pokemon. Mew and MewTwo looked at each other and nodded before flying to a different location. They know that it's almost time for Arceus's plan to be put into action. All that's left is for Ophanimon to send the message and for Ash to head for the train station.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Pairing: Ash x Harem (May, Dawn, Hilda (the female main character from the games Pokemon Black & Pokemon White), Leaf (the female main character from Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen), Marina (from Pokemon Chronicles) Rika (Digimon Tamers), Kari (Digimon 01 & 02), Zoe (Digimon Frontier), Yoshino (Digimon Data Squad), and Mimi (Digimon 01 & 02).)**_


End file.
